Two Sides To Every Story
by xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx
Summary: When Tyson and Ella enlist Percy and Annabeth for relationship advice, they have no clue what they're getting themselves into. Tyson/Ella, written for PJO Ship Week # 5. Side pairing: Percabeth.


**Thanks to the amazing response on last week's entry. This one was really hard to write cause I haven't read SoN in forever, so my knowledge of Ella is kinda sparse at the moment. Nonetheless, enjoy!**

**Tyson/Ella for PJO Ship Week #5.**

* * *

**Two Sides To Every Story**

"Big brother?" Tyson asks suddenly.

"Yeah?" Percy props himself on one elbow and glances across the room at his half-brother. The two of them had just been relaxing in their cabin when Tyson had spoken up, shaking Percy out of his daydream about Annabeth. "What's up, big guy?"

"Um…" Tyson wrings his big hands nervously, as if he's not sure what to say. "My friend… um… Lyson needs help with a girl."

Percy smirks, suddenly realizing why Tyson seems so nervous. "And what girl would this _Lyson_ need help with?"

"Well I- um, Lyson can't tell you," Tyson answers hastily, seemingly growing more and more nervous by the second. "But this girl is really really really pretty, and Lyson really really really really likes her but the girl doesn't like Lyson. So I- er, Lyson asked me to ask you for help with her, because you already have a pretty girlfriend that I'm kind of scared of so that's why I asked you for help with Ella instead of her."

"You need help with Ella?" Percy tries to hold back a laugh as his brother turns red. "What happened to Lyson?"

"I-um-er… Lyson doesn't exist," Tyson admits, and Percy smirks knowingly. "I need help with Ella, because I really really really rea-"

Percy holds up a hand to stop him. "I get it. Well, what I think you should do is tell her that you like her- maybe with only one really, though. I mean, that's what I did with Annabeth. I was totally calm, and when I finished it she was all over me right then and there."

"You did?" Tyson looks confused. "But everyone else at camp says that Annabeth-"

"-and why don't you go and tell her right now?" Percy suggests, all but pushing Tyson out the door before he could finish his sentence. "Good luck!"

o-o-t&e-o-o

"Oh, hey Ella!" Annabeth calls out from the dining pavilion, a blueprint tucked under one arm. Ella stops fluttering and goes over towards Annabeth, nodding respectfully at the other girl.

"Blueprint," Ella says distractedly, gesturing to the paper underneath the daughter of Athena's arm. "A process of photographic printing, used chiefly in copying architectural and mechanical drawings, which produces a white line on a blue background."

"Yeah, it's just some stuff for the new Greco-Roman camp," Annabeth sighs, somehow making sense of Ella's jumbled way of talking. "Honestly, why did the Fates decide to give us two wars practically back-to-back?"

"They stood back-to-back, facing each other," Ella quotes, and Annabeth nods like this makes perfect sense. "Daughter of Athena- Annabeth Chase. Ella needs help."

"Um…" Annabeth looks a bit taken aback. "Sure, Ella. What do you need?"

"Liking. In the English language, the word like has a very flexible range of uses, ranging from conventional to non-standard. It can be used as a noun, verb, adverb, adjective, preposition, particle, conjunction, hedge, filler, and quotative." Ella says off by heart, willing Annabeth to understand the direction of her thoughts.

"Oh, so you have a crush?" Annabeth says knowingly, and the harpy's cheeks flush. "Alright, spill. Who is it?"

"Tyson, English name meaning firebrand." Ella's mouth moves before she can process the words. "Most popular in the year 2009, ranking in at-"

"I get it," Annabeth interjects, smiling like one of those daughters of Aphrodite that are always trying to makeover poor Ella. "So, you need help about what to do?" When the harpy nods, Annabeth continues to speak. "Well, you should do just like I did with Percy. I just walked up to him and said I liked him, and then he kissed me right then and there. If you take initiative like that, nothing will go wrong."

"'A lot of people never use their initiative because no one told them to'; oxymoron spoken by Bansky," Ella nods, fluttering away from the girl. "Thank-you, daughter of Athena!"

o-o-t&e-o-o

Tyson and Ella run into each other just by the end of the amphitheatre. Tyson's trying to strut in a way that vaguely resembles Percy's walk, and Ella's muttering architectural facts underneath her breath. It's obvious to everyone passing by who they're trying to imitate, yet the two individuals in question don't seem to notice their changes.

"Um…. what's up, Ella?" Tyson says, his voice an exact replica of Percy's. "You… um… figure out any cool…um… prophecies lately?"

Ella bites her tongue hard to keep her from spouting a fact, and tries her best to stand the same way Annabeth does. "I'm… um… just working on some… building."

"Oh," Tyson says, looking disappointed with Ella's answer. "Ella… do you ever really really really like someone but you don't know how to tell them?"

"Oh…" Ella's not quite sure how Annabeth would respond to that. Seeing her perplexed expression, Tyson's face falls.

"Percy told me that if I asked you like he asked Annabeth, then everything would be happy and we could ride rainbow ponies and make things go boom!" Tyson says sadly, kicking at a rock in the dirt.

"Annabeth told Ella the same thi-" Ella begins to say, eyes wide, but Tyson cuts her off.

"So… Ella likes Tyson?" He asks nervously. When the harpy nods, he continues, "Um… I'd like to ask you as me, not as my big brother. So Ella… do you want to make things go boom?"

"'Yes. Ella likes Tyson. Tyson likes Ella." Ella responds, beaming.

Percy and Annabeth, who are hunched in the bushes watching, look at each other in disbelief. The exchange made no sense to them, but both the harpy and the Cyclops look at ease for now as they walk together, Ella perched on Tyson's shoulder.

"What just happened?" Percy asks Annabeth confusedly, staring at the retreating figures.

"Well…" Annabeth pauses, then shakes her head. "That's not important. Why did you tell Tyson that you asked me out? If I recall correctly, you were the one acting like a stuttering mess."

As Percy begins to stammer out an answer to his terrifying girlfriend, Tyson and Ella look back at them with smiles on their faces. Ella's birdlike hand is held in Tyson's big one, and the two of them walk at ease, hands swinging back and forth as they go.

It may not make any sense to the rest of the world, but to them, it's perfect.

_"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."_

* * *

**I don't know... I feel like it jumps around a bit and isn't all that clear. Thoughts?**

**Reviews are very much appreciated :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Jace ;)**

**PS: Here's the full list, if anyone needs it:**

July 14-20 (Thalia and Luke)

July 21-27 (Beckendorf and Silena)

July 28-August 3 (Grover and Juniper)

August 4-10 (Chris and Clarisse)

August 11-17 (Tyson and Ella)

August 18-24 (Frank and Hazel)

August 25-31 (Leo and Hazel)

September 1-7 (Leo and Reyna)

September 8-14 (Jason and Reyna)

September 15-21 (Jason and Piper)

September 22-28 (Free Ship!)

September 28- October 7 (Percy and Annabeth)


End file.
